


The Lights Look Better In Your Eyes

by Gh0st_kiid



Series: Domestic Sarumi [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to give me diabetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Look Better In Your Eyes

There he was, his boyfriend. He was in some lame Christmas apron with flour covering him from head to toe. "Oh, Saru! I wasn't expecting you to be home until I was done! It's just like you to ruin your own surprise." 

"A surprise for me, Misaki?" He asked, going to sit on the counter and swing his legs. "I asked Munakata for an early day. I had to go pick up your present from the store." 

"My present? Did you have them wrap it for you in the store, or are you going to try again this year? I am sure I can find a math test for you to ball it up in." 

"That was one time! I didn't have anything else to wrap it in, Misaki. At least I got you something," he smirked, looking at a bashful Misaki. 

"Okay, I did get you something, but it can't be wrapped. I know you are going to love it," he smiled, getting his cookies out of the oven. They were cute, all green and red in the shape of trees and ornaments and presents. "My executive chef let me get a recipe for them. Wait until they are cool, dummy." 

Saruhiko pulled his lame Scepter 4 jacket off and tossed it onto the back of his chair. "I missed spending the holidays with you. Really, I did." 

"Did you? I missed spending the season with you. All those times that you would crawl into my futon and lay down beside me to steal my body heat," he grinned, showing his perfect set of pearls. 

The kitchen was scented of vanilla and sugar and it sent an earthquake to the stomach acid in Saruhiko's tummy. "Misaki, can I have a cookie now?" 

"No. Not at all. They are still way too hot," he chastised. He took off his apron and hung it up. Now that Saruhiko could get a better look at it, he could see it was made to look like an elf'a apron. Misaki plopped down on Saruhiko's lap. "Hey, I missed you today." 

"I was only gone to work, Misamisa," he sighed, caressing Misaki's face. "I love you." 

"Sometimes, it hits me that you could have died in the fight with the video game brat and my chest hurts," he admits, kissing his lips. "I love you more. Are you ready for a cookie now?" 

Saruhiko thought the kiss ended too soon, but was ready for the cookie. "Yes." 

Misaki cracked a tree one in half and set one portion in his mouth and the rest between Saruhiko's lips. 

\---

It's Christmas morning a few days later and Misaki is staring at himself in the mirror. The HOMRA emblem that was tattooed on his skin glistened in it's freshness, it was a gift to himself. Misaki looked at the envelope in his hand, the love letter he had prepared for Saruhiko for Christmas. 

Saruhiko was looking at the ring in his hand, breathing deeply. He had to stay composed and proper. "I have your present. Can you come meet me by the tree?" 

"Be there in a minute, Saru." The letter in his hands felt 50 pounds, but he went anyway to stand in front of the tree." He gasped when he saw Saru. 

The raven was on one knee, a box with a glistening diamond ring stood proud, balanced on his knee. "Misaki Yata, will you marry me? Forever be in my clan? Our clan? Forever submersed in our own small world." 

Misaki nodded quickly, his eyes filling with sloppy tears. "Yes. Yes." He set the letter in Saruhiko's hand before slipping the ring on. 

Saruhiko read the letter, deciding to fold it up and keep it in his wallet. "Let's go back to bed." 

"Sounds good," Misaki yawned, admiring his ring, liking the way the Christmas lights bounced off.


End file.
